Super Robot Wars: Raging Heart
by VVoltronSV
Summary: A scarred life must now face a terror that only humans could have made.


Scenario 1: Angel's Rage

Melanie McGregor looked out over the campus. What had originally been an all-girls military academy for the sake of training RX-7 pilots, had for some reason been expanded into a co-ed regular high school. It bothered Mel much more than some of the other girls, but her hero insisted that it was a chance for her to live a normal life. Whatever that meant.

She actually found herself hanging around the misfits and outcasts more than the more popular, normal people. Actually, the more Melanie thought about normality the more she began to hate the concept. Normality made people soft and complacent, unwilling to fix their own problems, much less help anyone else. The world had literally been devastated by world-wide flooding, two decidedly alien objects had crashed into the planet and she was almost certain there were climate changes happening. Not to mention the space monsters or the numerous messes humanity was creating for itself. Yet humanity seemed more willing to ignore the problems and go about business as usual. Maybe humans deserve the fate that she knew was about to be handed to them.

"You think that because you're an admiral's daughter that you get a free ticket to space. You make me sick!"

Melanie snapped out of her inner-rant to look over to see Kashiwara picking on Noriko again. Noriko may not be the greatest student or pilot, but she had heart enough to make Mel think that there may be hope for people after all. Mel quickly got up and intervened, grabbing Kashiwara's hand before she could slap Noriko.

"What has she ever done to you? Or do you really think that being better at using that over-grown toy makes you that much better than her?" Kaname Chidori's voice rang out before Melanie could even speak.

Kashiwara's face went bright red, and even though Melanie still maintained control over Kashiwara's hand, Kashiwara still lunged at Kaname trying hit her before Kaname's guardian appeared. Unfortunately for Kashiwara, Sousuke was even faster than Melanie. He was also better armed and had an M9 Barretta in her face before Kashiwara could strike Kaname. Unfortunately for Sousuke, Kaname didn't care for him pointing a gun at a schoolmate, and the two were on the floor with Kaname beating on Sousuke before he could make any attempt to defend himself.

Melanie let go of Kashiwara and attempted to separate Kaname and Sousuke before Sousuke became badly injured. "You two really ought to quit doing that, or the entire school body will thank you're a pair of love birds," Melanie impishly taunted.

Kaname was three seconds away from going into total denial, while Sousuke just laid on the ground maintaining military bearing. That's when they heard Kashiwara slap Noriko, their usual antics just got a friend hurt. Melanie turned with rage as her eyes literally glowed red, though she wasn't sure if she was more angry at herself or Kashiwara.

Kashiwara stepped back and tried looking tough despite being obviously scared, "If you think you freaks can protect Coach's little pet forever, you're wrong. I challenge her to a duel. Meet me-"

Any explosion drowned out Kashiwara's words. Melanie looked in the general direction of the explosion and looked around to see what had caused it. She eventually spotted four tank-like machines, four aircraft, two green Mobile Suits and one red and green MS. She couldn't identify any of them, but did know one thing, they had to get out of there.

Kaname let out a nervous, "What are those things?"

Sousuke with a hint of excitement in his voice responded, "They're Zeon war machines, the tank-like machines are Magella, the fighters are called Dopps, and the robots are Zakus."

Irritated, Kaname retorted, "Well, why are they here? This is just a school!"

Melanie flatly stated, "A school with pilot trainees and war machines on campus. Come on, we've got to go."

The motley band of friends started running, but it seemed that no matter which direction they chose, explosions and gun fire would herd them away from their chosen escape routes. They were eventually driven into the building where the RX-7 Battlesuits were stored. Kazumi Anno was there and climbing into her RX-7 when she spotted Noriko among the group.

"Noriko, we have to protect the school!" Ms. Amano yelled down before finishing climbing into her machine.

"Yes, Onee-sama." Noriko ran off to climb into her machine.

At the same time Sousuke ran off to an M6A1 and starts climbing aboard. Kaname hollers after him, "What are you doing, you idiot? Mr. Gatoh is going to be mad as a hornet when he finds out you stole his machine!"

Souske in his usual monotone said, "It won't be a problem. I just have to return it unscratched."

Kaname flew off the handle, with every third word being an insult hurled at Souske. Melanie interrupted the rant, "Why is there an Arm Slave here anyway?"

Kaname went pensive for a moment, "I think Mr. Gatoh pulled some strings and had one delivered to help train the RX-7 trainees."

Melanie nodded, she knew that already but decided to give Souske a moment of peace before the loud howl of the M-6's gas engine drowned out everyone's thoughts. Melanie then started looking for a way to slip away when an explosion ripped a hole in the building they were standing in.

"If we're going to do something we need to move now," Sousuke stated as he moved his M6 like an old pro. Taking cover near the crumbled walls of the former hangar, Souske started to lay down cover fire on the enemy while Kazumi and Noriko moved into closer range. Seizing the opportunity, Melanie grabbed Kaname by the arm and ran to one of the more secluded areas near the school.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Kaname asked.

"No where special, just a little trump card I had stowed away for an entirely different situation." Melanie grinned.

Kaname tried to demand more info out of Melanie, even using her considerable athletic prowess to try and slow Melanie down, or even stop Mel. However, Melanie had a few psionic tricks of her own, such as telekinetic levitation, to force Kaname to follow along.

Kaname eventually gave up on trying to fight Mel, Mel's psionic ability was way beyond anything a normal girl would be able to deal with. It didn't take long for the pair to get an abandoned lot with a lot of debris on the ground. Mel looked at Kaname, "Stand back, I'd rather not crush you by accident."

Kaname began to protest but Mel just crawled under one of the wooden beams near where she sat Kaname down. It took her a while but she managed to find the entry panel and start up the machine. It took a moment for all the systems to full engage. Melanie began focusing her telekinetic might into actually moving the machine, as it lacked any sort of normal controls, Melanie's idea of a security system. "Awaken Cherub, and destroy man's darkness!" Mel cried as the colossal mecha broke through the debris.

Mel looked down at Kaname, "So mind staying here for a bit?" Kaname just nodded in shock.

Fire from the Zeon attack group was now being concentrated on the new machine. The Cherub being almost twice the size of the RX-7 machines was taking the most fire. Melanie began running towards the battle where Sousuke, Kazumi and Noriko fought the Zeons, trying to draw fire away from the the Seraph as well as the helpless Kaname. Kazumi and Sousuke were under heavy fire from the Dopps and Magella, unable to get close enough to use the batons, the only weapons allowed on campus. Noriko, on the other hand was indeed close enough to use her weapons, but could not land a hit on the two Zakus engaging her.

The red and green one finally grabbed a hold of Noriko, saying, "My sister Kycilia, will surely reward me greatly for capturing one of the Feddie's new weapons."

Kazumi yelled out, "Noriko! Get out of there!"

Noriko was in a panic, "What do I do? I-I can't focus, the monitor is distracting me!"

The rage in Melanie began to build, her eyes were glowing red again. She let loose with the Cherub's cannon wings, nailing one of the green Zakus in the cockpit as it tried to protect the customized Zaku. Noriko's monitor system powered down as she suddenly flipped the red Zaku that had grabbed her over her shoulder and was in the air before anyone could react. Noriko let loose an almost primal scream, "Lightning KIIIIIICK!" Her RX-7 landed squarely on the prone Zaku's head, crushing it.

The Zaku that had been cautiously approaching the Cherub during the battle looked back and yelled, "Lord Garma!"

It was the last words of the pilot as the Cherub suddenly charged the Zaku and impaled the machine on one of her scythe wings. Before the machine could explode the Cherub grabbed the chain gun the Zaku held and threw at Sousuke's machine. Sousuke grabbed the rifle and started firing it at the Dopps taking two of them out almost instantly. The Magella launched several rounds that Noriko to the ground and grabbed his fallen commander as he abandoned his machine. Garma gave the command to retreat.

The four protectors of the school chose to let the Zeon force go, very surprised at the victory. The team then went about looking for and rescuing survivors. Two hours later, two machines that Sousuke identified as M9 Gernsbacks approached the school. Sousuke insisted on going off to talk to them alone. Mean while the remaining three relaxed outside their machines.

Noriko finally broke the silence, "So, Melanie, how did you know how to pilot that machine?"

Melanie looked up from the ground to stare at Noriko a moment, "I guess I haven't mentioned the Cherub before. I kinda built it actually, but I don't pilot it so much as telekinetically guide it."

Kaname then spoke, "And just when did you have time to build it? You don't exactly get much time to hang out with all the tests and such the doctors do to you."

Mel shook her head, "Actually, I don't need to sleep. So, when are expecting me to be sleeping, I sneak and work on the Cherub using any spare material I can grab. It's not really finished yet."

Kazumi raised her head then changed the subject, "Why is Coach Ota with those two in the unusual Arm Slaves?"

Before anyone could respond, Coach Ota was standing with them, "You four and Mr. Sagara will all be leaving with the two with Mithril and head to Tokyo-3. Amano and Takaya, I'll see you in space in a month. That is all I can say."

As coach walked away, Melanie voiced the group's combined confusion, "What is going on here?"


End file.
